


We will be always, always

by gay_and_panicked



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: AU where Booker is happy and married with three kids, Arno is an overdramatic bitch and we stan, Arno needs to learn how to put away his laundry like a normal person, Bopley, Brothers, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Guy is very clearly the oldest and is sooooo done with Arno's shit, I don't know man I wrote Booker being happy and horny and cockblocked by his kids, I'll stop now hope you like it, Jp has done nothing wrong ever, Jp is an angel, M/M, Ok someone needs to get me to stop tagging, Ok the occasional raspberry throwing occurs but he's really a good child, Pancakes or crepes the great debate of 2020, We started calling them the little books or booklets if you wanted to know that adorable fact, accent kink, bickering over crepes, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_and_panicked/pseuds/gay_and_panicked
Summary: Resigned to his fate Booker pushes down on the handle. A hurricane of little bodies tumbles in from the door as two tangled children roll onto the floor already wrestling. It's six in the fucking morning what are they fighting about.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	We will be always, always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenorasweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/gifts).



> Wrote some fluff as a break from all the angst I've been writing. Thank you Nora for giving me this idea a whole lot of months ago and the rest of the Booker/Copley channel for helping me work out the kinks. Also L and Emma for writing with me and getting me to start this fic again. This fic has some sexual content but its not explicit at all very bare level neck biting stuff. New chapter of hurt and grieve should be out in a few days but here's some fluff to hold you over.

Sebastian opened his eyes to a dark room. He blinked slowly nuzzling deeper into James's throat. Booker took advantage of the cuddly state James was usually in this early in the morning tangling their legs together and pressing kisses to his husband's neck. A deep hum thrummed under his lips and a sleepy smile spread across his face when James tilted his head up softly giving booker more access to his throat. 

"good morning my love." 

James's sleep scratchy voice makes him sign happily resting his hand over his beloved's heart. 

"good morning mon Cherie."

It's James's turn to sigh softly when booker presses a soft kiss under his jaw. His husband rests a gentle hand on the back of his head running his fingers through booker's hair. The Frenchman drags his lips along James's jaw pulling his husband into a light kiss pulling impatiently at the hem of his t-shirt. Copley laughs gently into his mouth enveloping his cold hands in his sleep warmed fingers pulling them up to leave a gentle kiss on Sebastian's knuckles. 

"Seb you know I love you but I can hear them through the door."

Booker groans lightly resting his head on Copley's collar. He knows they need to get up. He  _ knows _ that. But......His husband is in his arms. And he's so beautiful. The soft morning light highlights the contours of his face and god he just wants to run his tongue over that jaw. His hand raises gently thumb rubbing over his bottom lip. He feels the need rush over him and leans forward hungrily pressing his lips against James's. Booker lets out a low growl when Copley huffs into his mouth grabbing booker's hair and pulling away from him. 

"Sebastian."

Sebastian's tongue darts out and he watches James follow the movement with his eyes. A smirk spreads over his face.

"James"

Booker leans forward attempting to capture his husband's lips once more but Copley only pecks his lips quickly and pulls away. Booker is left with his hands raised at empty air and his husband smirking at him from across the bed. The smile quickly falls off his face when he sees James reach for the lamp. 

"James if you do that you know they're going to come in here." 

James stares him dead in the eye.

"I know."

And pulls the cord. Light blooms in the room and Sebastian hears the scramble of little footsteps running down the hall. He collapses face first onto the bed.

" I had  _ plans" _

He whines into his pillow. James's full laughter causes a small twitch at the corner of his mouth before he forces it back into a frown. James places a soothing hand on his back rubbing small circles.

"Oh, I know dear heart. Poor baby..."

Booker lets out an outraged little squawk but Copley only laughs harder and playfully slaps his ass. 

"Unlock the door for our children Sebastian."

Booker lays and groans at the ceiling  _ totally not overdramatic  _ and walks over to the door. He braces himself on the handle taking a deep breath and listening to the little squabble that seems to be happening right outside. Sending one last longing look at his husband he resists the urge to get down on his knees and beg.

" Jaaaaaaaaaames..... s'il te plait bebe mon amour..."

He's not above using his French to gain brownie points and cherishes the faint blush that blooms on Copley's face and the subtle clench of his hand in the sheets, and thinks perhaps for a moment he had won this argument. He was an idiot. Sharp brown eyes pierce him and his husband points sharply at the door mirth behind the firm expression. 

"Open the fucking door, my love."

Resigned to his fate Booker pushes down on the handle. A hurricane of little bodies tumbles in from the door as two tangled children roll onto the floor already wrestling. _ It's six in the fucking morning what are they fighting about.  _

_ "  _ Get off of me it was-" 

"You are wrong he promised us pan- ow the heck Arno!" 

" Ow let go of my hair-" 

" Let go of my finger and we can talk." 

Booker watches from the door amused as his two oldest sons wrestle on the floor. Guillaume has tangled a hand in all of his little brother's hair he can reach while Arno has a death grip on his brother's finger and is using all the leverage he has to pull it away from his body. 

" OWwwwww Guy!-" 

"I swear Arno you don't let go of my freaking finger I am going to lick all of your food. forever. let. go." 

" Papaaaaaaa tell Guy to let go of my hair!" 

"Tell Arno to let go of my finger."

Booker looks up at a pointed cough and meets James's veeeeery unimpressed eyes. His heart melts a little seeing jean Pierre cuddled against his husband's chest. Another cough and he was snapped out it walking towards the screaming pile of child on the floor. 

"Ok-ok Arno let go of your brother's finger, Guillaume let go of Arno's hair."

"He needs to let go first!" 

"You are so annoying!-" 

Booker sighed running a hand over his face at their bickering.

"Boys."

They stopped quickly separating to flip around and look at James. 

"James!" 

"James, can you tell us which one of us is right?" 

In a flutter of movement, the boys were on the bed clinging to James yelling questions in his ear.

"Tell Arno he's wrong-" 

"Tell Guy he's a jerk!-"

"You are insufferable!-"

"I. don't. even. know. what. that. means!"

"Boys. Boys! can either one of you tell me what your fighting about?"

"Guillaume says that Papa promised to make pancakes but I think it was crepes. Please tell him he's wrong cause he's wrong right James?-"

"You little!-"

Guy jumps over James reaching for a squealing Arno.

"I am not little! You're little! You're such an insufferable."

"That is not how you say that word! Will, you shut u-"

"Ok-ok calm down. How about papa makes crepes and I make pancakes? Sound good?"

The boys turn and look at James Guy's hands frozen around Arno's neck.

"Hmm ok, that works."

Hands drop back to his side and he jumps back over James clinging to his side. Arno sends a thankful look to James leaning against his legs sending a quick poke on his older brother's side. Guy's face contorts for a split second before he visibly calms himself relaxing his hands from where they were bunched in James's shirt. 

"I'm going to let that one go. Because I am older and smarter and do not resort to such childish ways."

Arno's about to respond when he's cut off by small giggles and James tickling the young boy clinging to his chest.

"What do you think Jp? huh? what are you going to put on your pancake?"

Booker chuckles and almost melts at his babies giggles.

"Ans what makes you think he's picking your pancakes over my crepes  _ Mon Amour _ ?" 

"Just a hunch darling. That and the fact that they are far superior." 

The mischief in his husband's eyes sets off a whole new set of emotions in him as he leans against the wall.

"You wound me, dear husband! Why not let the little monsters decide for themselves?"

Eyes turn to the young children who are distracted by quietly poking one another. 

" _ I hate you so mu _ -wait what?" 

Booker fondly rolls his eyes fighting against the grin trying to force its way onto his face.

"James and I want to know who makes the better breakfast."

Arno's little face lights up and very quickly sits up bright-eyed.

"Well, it's clearly your crepes papa! No doubt about it!"

"Why thank you  _ mon choupinou." _

He holds his little hand to his chest ready to lament the wonder of crepes in the way only Arno can do.

"They are golden brown and can be sweet or savory and they melt on your tongue as-"

"The pancakes are clearly better you overdramatic weasel."

"HEY!"

James is trying and failing to hide his small chuckles in Jean Pierre's hair as their boys immediately start bickering once again.

"What do you think  _ mon ange?" _

Jp turns his head up at Booker's question and the boys stop fighting turning in almost scary unison to the small child tucked into Copley's shoulder. The gleam in his child's eye made him realize he was done for before the dark-haired boy even opened his mouth.

"Pancakes."

"Traitor."

Chaos ensues. Arno jumping victoriously, Guy yelling insults at the ceiling flicking Arno on the ear when he gets too jumpy, which results in another fight about the flick.

" _ _ " 

He jumps on the bed carefully to the side of the children grabbing the six-year-old and teasing him lightly in french unrelentingly tickling the poor boy.

"Jamie!  _ J-eeeeeeeeeeee _ \- Jamie save me!" 

As always James the peacemaker grabs the child from his arms placing him on the floor by their bed. 

"Ok! Ok you guys have to get ready and your papa and I need to start breakfast if you want to eat  _ anything _ before school."

In a flurry of little bodies, the children are running through the door yelling back different levels of coherent requests for breakfast. Jp is the last to leave turning to hug Bookers leg.

"Good morning papa. How did you sleep?"

He turns his angelic little smile up at Booker destroying his entire heart in a single moment. 

"I slept wonderfully sweetheart thank you for asking."

His bright smile gets slightly wider at that as if it was the best news in the world.

"Of course papa! I'm glad you slept well. Please put strawberries on my pancake."

He directs his last question at James then hugs his leg a little tighter before turning and walking out the door completely oblivious to the shattered hearts of his fathers. 

"Is that child even real?"

"I honestly don't know."

James hops out of the bed with a little shake of the head stretching his arms up revealing a sliver of his stomach that has his earlier hunger coming back. He stalks toward Copley wrapping his arms around his waist and tucking his nose into his husband's nape.

"Sooooo...shower?"

James's chuckle sends a shiver down his spine as he leans a little to allow Booker to kiss his throat.

"Basti I love you but the kids need to eat."

He grumbles against his skin nipping playfully at his pulse point just to feel the lovely shiver and James's rough breath. 

"Booker...do you really want to..ah..d-do you really want to deal with them if we don't make breakfast?"

Logically speaking he knows his husband is right. Logically speaking he knows that if he doesn't make breakfast they have to deal with their sons hungry  _ and _ annoyed which is about the closest thing to hell booker can imagine.

"ugh."

He groans into Copley's shoulder. He's debating whether or not to just deal with it and pull James into the shower when the decision is made for him.

"Papa! I can't find my socks!"

"Can you help me with my hair!!"

"No, I need help first!"

"Oh just shut up Arlo!"

Well. Fine then. He pokes James in the side on his way out for the snort made at his expense calling back to him while pulling on a shirt.

"Will you start on the batter since I am probably going to be finding Arno's socks for the next thirty minutes?"

James chuckles walking into the bathroom.

"Sure darling. Go help them before something gets broken."

"Yes sir."

The sarcastic smile still in place he walks out to help his son find the socks that are no doubt stashed somewhere fucking ridiculous.

  


Forty minutes and socks in the goddamn fridge later Booker is flipping crepes listening to his sons run around upstairs their little feet pounding against the hardwood with the power of an elephant somehow. Jp runs down first grabbing his plate of pancakes from James with a lovely "thank you" as he retires to the table to eat his strawberry pancakes in relative silence asking James questions about what he was doing in his perfect little angel voice. The boys come down around the same time looking surprisingly presentable for how much they had been wrestling while getting ready. 

"Thank you, papa!"

"Thank you, James!"

Booker wipes off his hands on the dishtowel throwing it over on the counter to grab his husband's hands and wind them around his waist.

"I love you."

He whispers the words into James's knuckles pulling them to his mouth to press firm kisses into the soft skin.

"I love you too. You ok  _ Mon couer _ ?

He sighs against his husband's skin running his lips over the warm band of metal on his ring finger tracing the reminder that James is here, is his, That he isn't going anywhere as long as he can help it. He turns his eyes to the table. His sons eating breakfast yelling at each other. Arno watching Guillaume with the quiet adoration only younger brothers have for their older. Guy has his head thrown back laughing at Jp who has syrup running down his face already reaching for napkins and dipping them in water to rub it off. He feels warm and content watching his sons in the arms of the one he loves the most.

"I'm perfect."

Pressing one last kiss to James's hand he passes a plate full of crepe to his husband trading it with the giant stack of blueberry pancakes.

"Why thank you, dear."

They sit at the table eating their breakfast only breaking up the one fight when Arlo accuses Guy of throwing raspberries at him completely oblivious to a snickering Jp. With all the dishes in the sink and hands, all washed of any remnants of syrup they pull on coats and shoes throwing backpacks at the kids as they rush out the door towards the bus.

"Love you have a good day at school! Be safe!"

"Love you, papa!"

"Bye Papa bye James!"

"Have a good day kids! 

"You too James!"

"Bye!"

Booker shuts the door behind them grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to their bedroom.

"Basti we have so many dishes to clean."

"Nope. Nope don't give a shit. We can clean later."

Copley chuckles when Booker pushes him against the bed with a small huff of satisfaction. 

"Someone feeling feisty."

Booker laughed incredulously.

"I have spent the morning being cock blocked of course I'm feisty  _ Mon amore _ ."

James's eyes become molten at the endearment and he pulls Booker on top of him. Hmm. That one hadn't even been intentional. He nips at the skin of James's neck growling playfully as James shoves his hands under his shirt warm hands sliding over his rib cage. 

"I need this shirt off  _ now  _ Basti."

He chuckles into the air between him and James, his husbands cool unaffected tone finally cracking leaving him feverish and wanting pulling roughly at the fabric across Bookers back.

"I think something can be arranged."

"prick."

"You love me."

"Unfortunately."

He closes the distance between them pressing their lips together with a laugh pulling his shirt off to spend another morning entangled with the love of his life. Warm and safe Booker lays in the arms of his lover, finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Figured I should write some happy Booker before torturing him some more 😂  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> Love you lots stay safe and sane out there.


End file.
